Tears and Fire: The Hunter
by Prophet19
Summary: Part Two of the Tears and Fire series. The Avatar has left to seek a way back to his true path. His friends continue their own planning for the second invasion of the Fire Nation, unaware that one of them is marked for death.
1. Chapter One

**One** The Huntress

_The one Watcher has been replaced by seven Watchers. These new Watchers were not malicious, really. Instead they find it both amusing and insulting that Katara and Zuko were able to hide their relationship for so long._

_But it was almost scary, that overnight the couple went from apparent disdain to affection, and now act like any other couple in love._

_Even Hakoda, who was ready to kill Zuko, has gotten used to the idea, especially since he saw Zuko hard at work carving a pendant in Water Tribe style._

_Sokka thought his father was losing his mind, because the man had been cackling the rest of the day about grandchildren._

* * *

Fire Nation soldiers fell to their faces as she walked past, snarling. Somehow, without the two that had usually accompanied her, she seemed even more terrifying. Azula glanced at the twin rows of prostrate men, as if searching for someone out of line to reprimand.

"All of you worthless fools may stand." Azula spoke. "Any of you who cannot bend are dismissed. I have no need for you."

A full two-thirds of the soldiers quickly left, worried about falling into the path of the princess' wrath.

Azula glanced over those who remained, watching as they shifted to close ranks. "Good. You are all promoted to my father's personal guard."

The firebenders did not break rank, but many felt a chill of fear. The training for the Elite Guard was harsh, and a full fifty percent of those nominated were killed during training.

"Dismissed. Get out of my sight." Azula commanded. Once they were all gone, she turned to a dark corner. "So very glad you could make it."

A thin young woman stepped out of the shadows. "My lady." She said in a voice hardly stronger than a whisper. "What may I do for you?"

"You will find my treacherous brother. You will kill him, and not only him, anyone who gets in your way." Azula commanded. "With my brother dead, there will be no one to teach the avatar firebending." She didn't say it out loud, but it would also hopefully make her feel better. She was still feeling betrayed by Mei and Ty Lee. "You are dismissed, Long Nu."

The woman bowed, and seemed to vanish as she stepped back into the shadows.

* * *

"I told you, I'm fine." Zuko protested, grunting in pain when Katara poked him in the chest.

"I told you, no walking without the crutches." She said. "Now, when are you going to tell me what my Dad and Sokka had to say to you?"

Zuko looked away. "Later."

Katara frowned, then let it go. "You better. Come on, let's get some sun."

Zuko looked at her, eyes wide, and Katara thought about what she said. "Well, you spent so much time under the moon, its only fair we spend time in the sun."

"Yes, milady." Zuko said, somewhat sarcastically. He got to his feet, tucking the crutches under his arms. "Hey, when your Dad makes a decision, he pretty much never changes his mind, right?"

"Right." Katara replied. "Does this have to do with what he spoke with you about?"

"Stop fishing for details, woman!" Zuko hobbled out the door, followed by Katara's laughter.

* * *

The men whimpered in terror as one of their own was slowly and deliberately cut to ribbons, unable to move for the chains binding them to the wall.

"The sooner one of you tells me what I want to know, the more likely it will be to save this worthless one's life." Long Nu spoke emotionlessly, wielding a thin, sharp dagger affixed like a glove over the tip of her right index finger.

"We don't know were Prince Zuko fled!" One of them burst, almost squealing with fright.

Long Nu slit her victim's throat, and moved to the speaker, trailing the dagger gently down his cheek. "But you saw the war balloon, did you not?"

"Yes!" The man panted, trying not to lose control. "We believe he was following the avatar! Who knows where they might be?"  
Long Nu smiled thinly, her look predatory as she took a breath, lowering her claw-like dagger. The man looked relieved, but that changed to agony when Long Nu exhaled, flame incinerating the man.

"I know where they've gone." Long Nu whispered. "Little Airbender, going home."

* * *

Suki peeked into the large room Sokka had marked off as a "Laboratory." Frowning, she saw that Sokka and Teo were bent over a table, discussing charge, delay, and delivery systems.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Sokka jumped, and grinned, his eyes telling Suki he was on another rant, so was oblivious to the fact that he was completely ignoring Suki. "Suki, what do you know about fireworks?"

"Not much." Suyki replied, stepping inside. She gave up on Sokka for the moment. "Why don't you ask Zuko?"

"He's…well, he's busy." Sokka lied. At Suki's look, the tribesman tried again, a little embarassed. "I don't want Katara to attack me for 'over-stressing' his injuries?"

Suki snorted. "Talking isn't going to hurt him, Sokka. Besides, everyone else has checked in on Zuko, except for you."

Teo looked up, nodding as he joined the conversation. "I went, too, but not long. Katara said he had to sleep."

Sokka sighed. Visiting his sister's boyfriend was not something he wanted to do, for the mere fact that Zuko was in fact Katara's boyfriend.

* * *

"Is Zuko awake?" Sokka asked as Katara left Zuko's room. He'd been waiting outside for about fifteen minutes, trying to get the nerve to enter.

"Yes." Katara replied. "I was just going to get him something to eat, so don't bother him too much."

Sokka grinned disarmingly. "Me? I would never, ever bother my little sister's boyfriend." Katara rolled her eyes and walked off. Sokka walked inside, grabbing a seat next to Zuko's bed. "What's up, Zuko?"

"Your sister won't quit babying me." Zuko replied. As an afterthought: "Not that I mind that much."

"Yeah, well, that's Katara." Sokka replied evenly. He leaned forward. "Listen, Teo and I were working on plans for his 'flying bombs'…"

"Fireworks." Zuko said.

"Huh?" Sokka asked. "Fireworks? How does that help?"

"The colorful sparks you see from a rocket are the result of a small explosion." Zuko explained. "If you can take that theory and make a larger scale rocket, with a stronger explosive charge, you'll have an accurate, long-range explosive."

Sokka's eyes gleamed, and he jumped to his feet. "Thanks, Zuko…" Sokka stopped at the door, a thought occurring to him. He checked to see if Katara was nearby. "I'm…uh…I'm glad you're all right. Katara's been through enough already."

Zuko sat up again. "I know." He replied evenly, then smiled slightly. "Now, go impress Teo."

Sokka nodded, and left, thinking that it hadn't been as bad as he had imagined.

* * *

Ah, I love it. The first chapter of Part Two: The Hunter, finished at long last. Hope I didn't dissapoint you all too much since there was no Aang/Iroh/Chit Sang in this chapter. In fact, there won't be a lot of any of those three for a while.

I again want to thank everyone who reviewed for The Watcher, your comments are appreciated. And, if any of you are waiting for the closing chapters of After the Black Sun, bear with me. I finally got my computer lab in place, but someone stole my tower's power cord.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	2. Chapter Two

**Two** Science Bending

_The Huntress moves leisurely along on the strange lizard creature she sits astride, following a trail._

_It is not a trail of sign. No, there is no physical evidence, but the Huntress knows she is on the right path._

_Her trail is one of intuition. The Huntress knows her prey was following the other prey. The Huntress knows the other prey would look for a safe hole. The Huntress knows of only four places in the world that could be, and of them all, only one was close._

_The Huntress only wonders at the logistical problem of reaching an Air Temple._

* * *

"Well the design seems to be fit enough." Teo looked over Sokka's rough drawing. "It is little more than an over-sized rocket."

"But can you make a bomb small enough?" Sokka wondered. "I mean, we can't be lugging forty of fifty of these things around if they're too large." He froze, and Teo waited, already familiar enough with the Water tribesman to know he was thinking. "Actually, we need something more like a mine, that will blow up when it hits something."

"Like the Fire Nation used on the submarines." Teo nodded. He looked at the time-piece. "You know we've been working for three hours?"

* * *

"Okay, Mustache." Toph said, falling into an Earthbending stance. "Do your worst."

Haru rubbed his mustache, slightly offended. "Um…I won't hurt you, will I?" He saw Zuko and Katara flinch out of the corner of his eye.

Toph's sightless eyes narrowed, and her face reddened with anger. "You better worry about me not hurting you!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

Haru barely blocked the wave of broken earth, and looked at Toph with a new respect. "Okay, then, little lady badger-mole." He teased. "Let's spar."

He slapped a head-sized lump of rock toward Toph, who move easily aside and stepped forward, small pillars rising from the earth under Haru's feet. He danced away, barely able to avoid the attacks, and then resumed his own offense, lifting a large lump of earth to the air. He smiled, striking the boulder, and it smashed into hundreds of tiny chunks, each surging toward Toph.

She grinned, and raised a wall of earth. Haru heard something crunching under him, and he cursed as he fell down into the earth up to his neck.

"Okay, I take back the badger-mole comment." He said.

Toph walked toward him, and poked him in the forehead. "That's right, Mustache. I'm the only one who gets to make nicknames around here."

As she walked off, Haru called out. "Are you going to let me go?"

Toph stopped, and brought her foot up, then down. Haru went flying through the air, crashing near Zuko and Katara.

Haru sat up, and watched Toph walk off. "Wow, I think I'm in love."

He blushed when he heard the couple next to him laughing, and he realized he had said it out loud.

* * *

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Aang said, looking up at the moon. He heard rock crunch behind him, and turned to see Chit Sang carrying a cup of tea.

"You are awfully young to be brooding." The firebender said, offering the tea.

Aang took the proffered cup. "But I'm the Avatar, and I have a lot to think about."

"That may be." Chit Sang sat down. "You know, I used to brood a lot myself, right after I was imprisoned."

"What were you in prison for?" Aang asked, curious.

Chit Sang looked off into the distance, and it was a while before he spoke. "When I was a younger man, I was the servant of a powerful and well known royal. HE was a good man, kind to all his servants, and fair to all, no matter their station in life.

I had gone out to get my master's grocery delivery, because the wagon was running late, and when I returned, I found my master and all my fellow servants dead, and the master's house almost completely burnt down around them. I was blamed for the murder, and locked away in the boiling rock." Chit Sang scoffed. "I'm not a good enough bender to have done that."

"So, you're basically a student too." Aang smiled. "Why don't you train with me in the morning? It would really help to have someone to practice new techniques with, and you would learn too."

Chit Sang thought that over, and finally nodded. "I don't see why not. It would be an honor, Avatar."

* * *

"They're going to blow themselves up." The Duke said. Everyone was sitting outside, watching as Sokka and Teo set up what looked like a four foot rocket inside a hollow tube.

"My son's a excellent creative mind." Hakoda replied, scolding. "It isn't likely they'll blow themselves up."

"What?' Toph blurted, turning her head to Haru. "You get fidgety every single time we get close to each other. What is your problem?"

"Nothing." Haru replied quickly, scooting away from Toph. He'd forgotten that she could feel vibrations.

* * *

Sokka lifted the hatch on the launch tube. "This is a thirty second wick, right?" He asked again.

"Right.' Teo assured the water tribesman. "Light it, and let's get back with the others. I don't want to be standing here if we miscalculated."

Sokka tapped some spark-rocks together, and grinned tightly when the wick began to crack as it burned. "Let's go!"

He and Teo took off, reaching the others just as soon as the rocket launched. It roared through the air, and arced straight toward the boulder Toph had produced for the target.

The shockwaves from the explosion washed over the group mere seconds later, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the boulder except gravel.

Sokka, Hakoda, Zuko, Teo, The Duke, and Haru spoke at the same time, their voices filled with an excited awe. "Cool."

* * *

Long Nu looked up. Something was off, but she could not figure out what it could be.

Deftly, she climbed a tree, taking only second to find purchase at the top. Off in the far distance, she could see a large cloud of smoke, and saw tiny shapes of birds flying away.

The assassin grinned coldly. She know knew for sure where the prey was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Three** The Lotus Gambit

_The Huntress has found them, but like any good predator, The Huntress will only strike when the time is right._

_For now, the Huntress watches, and learns, so the weaknesses of the Prey and the Prey's allies can be easily used._

_The Huntress, from somewhere deep within, is amused by the doting waterbender, how she treats the Prey with such loving concern._

_The children the Huntress dismisses. She watches the two earthbenders closely. They are skilled, and will be the first to die. The rest are gauged, and fit into the plan of attack._

_The Huntress is good at attack. Very, very good._

* * *

"What do ya, think, Dad?" Sokka asked, closing the casing on the new rocket. It was only two feet long, and Sokka guaranteed it would travel at least two hundred yards.

"I think this weapon could give us the advantage when the time comes to strike back at the Fire Nation." Hakoda replied proudly. "Imagine what they will think to see something they designed not only thrown back, but improved as well?"

"Dad, I've been thinking." Sokka began, setting aside his project. "We only have until Sozin's Comet comes to plan another attack. The allies we could gather the quickest are still locked away close to the capitol."

"I know." Hakoda's eyes narrowed when he thought of what he'd seen in prison.

"We still have allies at the North Pole, and, since they're rebuilding, our home." Sokka opened a map, pointing as he spoke. "There are still resistance fighters near Omashu, there are the Zhangs and Gan-Jins…"

Hakoda blinked, obviously well behind on his children's activities. "Sokka, we will need a massive army to strike. The Fire Lord will be ready, his guard up until the comet comes."

"Maybe I can help." Zuko said from his spot in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I was walking past and overheard."

"No, please." Hakoda gestured for him to sit. "What can you do to help?"

"I need to get to a town." Zuko stated. "And find a Pai Sho game." He smiled inwardly at the confused look the father and son shared.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked. "I thought guys my age were drafted into the military."

"No. Not even my father is stupid enough to lower the recruitment age any more." Zuko replied. He was heavily bandaged, and still using the crutches, every inch a wounded soldier recuperating on medical leave. The best part was he could hide his scar.

He glanced at Sokka, who was dressed in the clothes he'd stolen months ago, his sword slung across his back. Their story was simple: Zuko, taking the name 'Li' once more, was Sokka's older cousin. They were traveling back to their home village to see Sokka...'Chang's'... mother.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, until they finally spotted the village they'd been looking for.

"Not a very busy place, is it?" Sokka asked.

"No. Kamiwara wasn't exactly lively to begin with, but it does have a teahouse." Zuko replied. "That's where we're headed."

"Can a game of Pai Sho really help?" Sokka asked, following the older teen.

_Only if I can remember Uncle's Lotus Gambit._ Zuko thought, but didn't voice.

* * *

"Katara, stop fretting." Toph blurted, rubbing her temples. "You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry, Toph." Katara sat down, obviously agitated. "I just hope they're both okay."

"Sparky and Snoozles can take care of themselves." Toph replied. "I'm more worried about everybody else. They're playing with bombs."

An ominous rumble sounded from deep within the temple, and the two girls sighed.

"I've got the bandages." Toph said, picking up the bundle next to her feet.

* * *

Zuko scanned the room, and saw a wrinkled old man sitting in front of a Pai Sho table, enjoying a cup of tea. _Perfect._ He then groaned in realization.

"What?" Sokka asked, concerned.

"I need a White Lotus tile!"

Sokka dug in his pocket. "This?" He showed Zuko the tile Master Piandao had given him.

Zuko snatched it, ignoring Sokka's protest, and sat in front of the old man. "Would you care for a game?" He asked.

"Indeed." The old man set his cup aside, and gestured toward the board. "The guest has the first move."

Zuko rolled the tile in his fingers, then placed it where his uncle had months ago.

"I see you favor the Lotus Gambit. Not many cling to the old ways." The old man said easily, a sharp look in his eyes.

Zuko looked up, his face while despite his pounding heart. "Those that do can always find a friend."

The man smiled. "Then let us play." He and Zuko set pieces on the board rapidly, a definite shape taking place. Sokka watched, confused.

Finally, the shape of a lotus flower was formed. The old man smiled. "Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

* * *

"Hey, it wasn't our fault." Hakoda told his daughter as she bent her healing water around his arms. He was slightly worried at the glint in her eyes.

Toph held out bandages, and Katara wrapped what she couldn't outright heal. "Right. What stupid thing were you trying to blow up now?"

"We were just making rockets." Hakoda grinned, sharing a look with the boys, who smiled back, slightly chargrined. Katara had tended to them first, and they looked like mummies.

"Trying to stockpile them?" Toph asked.

"I'm planning ahead for the second invasion." Hakoda replied evenly. "I want to be completely ready this next time. We aren't likely to get another chance."

"We will be, Dad." Katara carefully hugged her father, and then scolded him. "But you don't need to be running around pretending you're twenty years younger than you are!"

* * *

"A flower shop?" Sokka asked, following Zuko and the old man. Sarcastically, he continued. "Oh, this is perfect, because I can see how flower arranging will help us!"

Zuko didn't bother to respond, focused only on what he would say to the people waiting behind the door. The fate of the world could depend on how he expressed himself.

The old man walked to the back of the shop, and knocked on a door. A small panel opened. "Who knocks at the garden gate?" A scratchy, withered voice asked.

Zuko stepped forward. "One who has seen the fruit and awaits to taste its mysteries." The door opened, and Zuko followed the old man through. The door slammed shut on Sokka, and he began to bang on it.

Zuko peered out the slat in the door. "Sorry, members only."

Sokka frowned, looking around the shop. Glancing at the flowerpot next to him, he sniffed it.

Nearly an hour later, Zuko and the old man left the room. "Is the meeting over?" Sokka asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Its time to get back." Zuko was excited about something and Sokka peered at him, finally opting to ask.

"What's going on? What did you do?"

Zuko picked up his crutches. "I'll explain on the way back."

Sokka followed his friend out, curious about everything that had happened. What would a Pai Sho club be able to do?


	4. Chapter Four

**Four** The Assassins

_The Prey and the water-tribe barbarian have returned. The Huntress watches carefully as they relate something to the rest, their excitement spreading throughout the whole group._

_The Prey and the Prey's allies, even the Prey's wench, are distacted. The Huntress licks her lips, excitement finally reaching her eyes._

_The Time has come, and they do not suspect a thing._

* * *

"So, after Zuko played a game with an old guy, they went and had some kind of secret meeting." Sokka reported.

"I can't tell you everything." Zuko said. "But within a few days, things are going to start moving quickly. We're going to have to be ready, because by the time Aang comes back, we should have an army." His scratched his head. "From experience, I'm saying just let things play out."

Toph turned away from the group, eyes narrowing. "Someone's coming, and they're almost as quiet as Twinkletoes."

"Great." Sokka moaned. "Typical. It all goes so well, then we get attacked."

* * *

Long Nu jumped clear of a wall unleashing a barrage of senbon, eyes widening in surprise at the wall of ice that caught them. _They couldn't have known! No matter, they all die._

She drew a short sword, and firebent her way past the ice, leaping straight into a barrage of rocks.

Moving easily, the assassin slid under them, rolling away from the vice of earth that would have held her.

"Okay, she's fast." The smaller earthbender said. Long Nu almost stopped moving when she realized the child was _blind, _meaning that she was no threat without someone to guide her.

The two earthbenders moved in unison, sending wave after wave of attack toward Long Nu, but the assassin simply moved too swiftly.

Long Nu spun, her _ninjato_ blocking a strike from the water-barbarian. He struck again, lower, aiming for her knees, and Long Nu flipped above his strike, also dodging another rock clamp.

Setting to her feet, she jumped from the pillar of earth that had almost hit her, and spun, more _senbon_ flying toward the smaller earthbender. The taller one raised a wall, stopping the needles.

Long Nu slashed at the barbarian, and he tilted back, her strike just missing his neck. Long Nu was impressed despite herself. How a barbarian had learned to use a sword was beyond her, but he wielded it well. Nevertheless, she dropping, spinning, and her outstretched leg sent to off-balance swordsman to his back.

Pinning him to the ground with more needles, Long Nu turned to the weakened defense of the prey, who stood just at the door to the temple, his eyes narrowed as he watched the fight he couldn't take part in.

Long Nu moved, dancing among the spires of rock that tried to knock her back, and lashed out, _senbon_ hidden in her sleeves pinning the male earthbender's limbs to a wall.

That left only the older barbarian, the waterbender, and the tiny, blind earthbender.

Long Nu drops several smoke bombs, confident she was victorious. As she moved through the smoke, she heard the blind earthbender speak.

"Smoke? Please. I got this." Long Nu almost smiled. How could someone who was blind fight?

She was answered by a pillar of rock that hit her in the stomach, sending her flying clear of the smoke.

Instantly, the earth grabbed her, binding her hands and legs. Long Nu was furious, but she was not finished.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the assembled group moved toward her, still wary. Too many fights had taught them that wariness.

Katara finally let Zuko come forward, staying with him to make sure the assassin couldn't do anything. "Good job, Toph."

Toph picked her teeth, sitting on a stone seat she bent. "Eh. Don't think she expected a blind girl to take her out."

Haru was still pulling needles from his tunic. "So who is she?"

Sokka picked up her sword, showing it to his father. Both admired the elegant, short sword with a slight curve along the blade. Sokka let his finger trace the _hamon_ line. "Never seen a sword like this. Have you, Dad?"

Hakoda turned to the prince. "Zuko, do you know anything about this?"

"She's a _shinobi_, an trained assassin." Zuko replied. "But unless she tells us, I don't know what clan."

The assassin took a deep breath, and spat a burst of flame toward Zuko. Katara stepped in, her water hissing away to steam.

The fire cut short when Toph squeezed Long Nu's bindings. "Don't try that again, lady." Toph warned. "You're messing with the best earthbender in the world."

Zuko knelt in front of her. "I know your clan…Dragon Lady. How much did my sister offer to kill me?"

Long Nu snarled. "You will die, traitor! My sisters will keep coming for you! And I will be waiting on the other side to welcome them!"

Zuko's eyes widened as she suddenly slumped forward. Toph jumped from her seat. "She's…I can't see her, anymore."

"Death pill." Zuko replied. "She was right: She's only the first. Her clan will not stop coming until I'm dead."

"What can we do?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing." Zuko replied, looking at Katara. "I have to leave."

* * *

"I'm coming with you." Katara said, standing in Zuko's doorway. Her bag was already packed. "And this isn't a discussion."

Zuko looked at her. "Katara, you don't…I don't want you in this kind of danger."

"Too bad." Katara came toe-to-toe with Zuko, and looked up at him. "I love you too much, Zuko. You aren't getting rid of me."

Zuko smiled, looking pleased. "I thought so." He whispered, and kissed her. "Katara…"

Zuko lifted something from his pocket, and Katara went still when she saw the stone pendant.

Delicately carved, it showed a red dragon curled protectively around a blue dragon. Katara took it from him with shaking hands. _Does he…does he know what this is?_

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
